


Desperation

by ElectricRituals



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aftercare, Butt Plugs, Church Sex, Crying, Edgeplay, Jaskier cries, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Sharing a Bath, but the rest is not, ruined orgasm, the ending is soft, vibrating butt plug, yknow because what witcher fic is complete without a bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Jaskier and Geralt finally enact one of their most taboo fantasies.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 13
Kudos: 125





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> I am not encouraging anything that happens in this fic. Public sex is illegal, it will end in arrest and I believe you can be put on the sex offender registry. Please let this be a fantasy that stays a fantasy.
> 
> This was written to celebrate hitting 666 followers on tumblr! If you wanna stop bye and say hi I'm @geraltrogerericduhautebellegarde (formerly electricrituals)

Jaskier was shaking, be it from excitement or nerves, he wasn't sure.

He hadn't been to church in… well. He didn't know exactly how long it had been but as soon as he managed to get out of it, he did. His parents still went, not to this church, thankfully, but to one across town.

Jaskier had been raised catholic in fact, although he certainly never thought he would end up back in a church. Not willingly, at least.

But after a discussion with Geralt, the couple had decided that this might be a way for him to… come to terms with some of his lingering resentment of the church.

Well, that and they both thought it was kind of hot.

Really, really hot.

Every step he climbed to the church doors had him breathing deeply as the motion pushed the plug he was wearing to press against his prostate.

He smiled tightly at the greeter at the door, dipping his right hand in holy water and making the sign of the cross. He knelt quickly at the altar, wincing from the pressure the position put on the plug, and then hurried to find a seat, preferably near the back. He had purposefully showed up fairly late so he could try to find a seat where he wouldn't be too crowded with people. Luckily, toward the back, on the right-hand side, the pews were mostly empty, and he was able to settle with a few feet between him and the other attendees.

He took a sharp breath as he sat down, trying to get comfortable. The plug he had chosen for today was one of the larger ones that curved just right so that most motions pushed it against his prostate. But the real reason he had chosen it was currently in his jacket pocket, a small remote that controlled the level of vibrations coming from the plug. It was off, currently, and Jaskier wasn't sure when or if he would have the confidence to turn it on, but the option alone had him excited. The danger of getting caught did too.

Eventually he had talked to Geralt and the two of them had come up with a plan. Jaskier had woken up that morning incredibly nervous but Geralt had assured him that if he wanted to do it, he would support him and that if he didn't, that was okay too. Fantasies could stay fantasies.

But he did want to do it.

So, there he was, shifting in a church pew, the butt plug in his ass keeping him hard and aching, his hand clenched tightly around the remote in his jacket pocket as he waited for the service to start.

As he listened to the hum of conversations around him, he let his mind wander back to that morning. Geralt had woken him early and shoved him in the shower. After a light breakfast, Geralt had pulled Jaskier back to their room and spent the next ten minutes working his fingers in and out of him at a maddeningly slow pace, finally pushing the plug in. Geralt had nudged Jaskier back into a standing position and helped pull up and fasten his pants, making sure to squeeze his hard on as he did so, drawing a whimper from him. Then Geralt had pulled Jaskier in for a rough kiss and marched him to the door, slapping him on the ass as he walked out of the house.

Jaskier shifted again, biting back a groan at the memory.

It wasn't much longer before it was time for mass to start, Jaskier huffing an uncomfortable breath as he stood up with everyone else as the hymns began.

Standing was easier on Jaskier than sitting had been so he was able stand comfortably through the opening prayer, grunting a bit as he finally sat again, drawing a look from the woman sitting to his right. He felt his cheeks color as he smiled slightly and nodded at her. She frowned at him but redirected her attention back to the front of the church.

As the readings began, Jaskier found himself fidgeting more and more with the remote in his pocket, wondering if he would really be quiet enough. They had tried at home and in the complete silence Geralt, had barely been able to hear it while sitting next to Jaskier. Deciding he could try it and pass it off as the vibration of his phone if worse came to worse, Jaskier quickly flipped the vibrations on their lowest setting.

The low vibrations suddenly pulsing against his prostate had his cock fill fully from the half-hardened state he'd been in since he had arrived at the church. He adjusted his jacket, making sure he looked decent as he breathed slowly. Pleasure was washing over him in warm waves, the pulse just right. No one around him had gave any indication they noticed anything odd, either.

Suddenly feeling brave, Jaskier flipped the vibration settings one notch higher. The faster sensation made him clench his hands, still breathing slow, trying to keep his composure. He moved in his seat, rocking slightly, reveling in the pressure on his cock.

Jaskier found his eyes drifting closed, enjoying the sensations. A loud sneeze a few rows in front of him brought him back to the present, his eyes shooting open as he realized where he was. He gave a surreptitious glance around his, thankful when he found no one paying him any attention.

He let the vibrations slow again, giving him a chance to recover some. The pleasure was still coursing through his body, making him pleasantly warm. The low burn of arousal was something he didn't feel often, too impatient to wait unless Geralt made him.

Shuddering lightly at the thought of Geralt bringing him to the edge just to deny him, Jaskier increased the vibrations again, this time up two notches, suddenly desperate for more.

His body nearly quaked with the strong vibrations and he had to force his eyes to stay open as the plug sent pleasure shooting up his spine. The warm pleasure he had been basking in suddenly getting warmer, hot even. He knew the jacket was necessary to hide his situation and the remote, but he wanted to take it off. Instead, he rocked his hips again, biting his lip at the grind of fabric against his length. _It wasn't enough_.

If he could just get a hand around himself, he wouldn't last, he knew.

Jaskier had lost track of the service and was unprepared when everyone around him stood. Panicking, he flipped the vibrator off completely, having to take a moment to calm down before he could stand. He made sure to keep his jacket hanging low, hiding the erection pushing against the zipper of his slacks. Standing meant the plug was no longer pressing directly to his prostate, giving him a chance to calm himself. He willed his erection to go down but the tight squeeze from his slacks and the thrill of being so debauched in a public space kept him rock hard.

By the time he was allowed to sit again he was _aching_ , ready for the press of the plug to his prostate again, ready for the fire shooting up his spine. He clenched tightly as he resumed his seat, increasing the sensation, and quickly restarted the vibrations, this time going straight to the fourth setting. He shook at the sudden jolt. This setting was a pulsating sensation, almost a never-ending _tap, tap, tap_ to his prostate. It was the setting Geralt kept it on when he wanted to undo Jaskier thoroughly.

Thinking of his husband had Jaskier biting back a whimper. He could feel his face heat up as his temperature rose. He wanted nothing more than to pull his cock out from his pants and give himself some relief. Suddenly, Jaskier felt his balls tighten, the feeling of impending orgasm washing over him. He squeezed the remote tightly, enjoying the feeling. He knew he could come from just this but that wasn't the plan. He switched the plug off quickly, sucking in sharp breaths as he tried to cool off. He was shaking, so close to bliss before yanking himself back from the edge.

Jaskier let himself tune back into the service, trying to figure out how much longer he would have to suffer this sweet torture. As his breathing was evening out and he was trying to identify what was happening, everyone began standing again. He followed their lead, trying to remain inconspicuous despite still being so worked up. He focused his gaze on the front of the church, recognizing the reciting of the creed. He let out a slow breath, _not much longer_.

Jaskier went through the rest of the service in a daze, his erection never faltering. It wasn't until the communion when he realized he realized he had turned the plug back on. As he stood before the priest, his heart dropped, sure that this would be it, he would be caught. The priest simply nodded at Jaskier, gesturing for him to return to his seat. Hurrying as fast as his shaky legs could carry him, Jaskier went back to his seat and sat down, shaking, breathing hard. The woman beside him looked at him curiously but focused her attention forward again when the priest began speaking.

He knew he should stop, but it felt so fucking good. Cranking up the toy to the fifth setting, Jaskier let out an involuntary whimper, curling in on himself. He tried to breathe through the shocks of pleasure, but his breathing was ragged at best. It took everything in him to bite back the sounds he was making, and he felt tears stream down his face. He was so _desperate_.

A gentle touch to his shoulder made him jerk up. He looked around frantically, tear tracks staining his cheeks. He was still shaking as he realized the woman who had been sitting beside him had moved closer.

She looked concerned but he didn't know how to assure her he was fine. Not while he was shaking, crying, desperately trying not to cum, _not yet_.

"I'm fine, thank you," He choked out.

She nodded at him.

The loud, "Peace be with you," startled him.

"A-and also w-with you," he managed to stutter out.

He sat through the last fifteen minutes through sheer force of will. He looked around, groaning quietly as he realized everyone was filtering out of the church. Oh, he was _so close_.

Walking through the church to where the confessionals were was a challenge, but Jaskier was determined. He had waited in his seat until he was about to cum, turning the vibrations off quickly. He stayed there until he was able to stifle the soft sobs and clean up his face some. He was still on edge, desperate for relief, but he was calmer now. Calm enough to make his way to the last confession booth, the one a little further away from the others.

Stepping into the booth and closing the door securely behind him, he listened closely until he heard movement in the other side of the booth. Clearing his throat, Jaskier said softly, "Bless me father, for I have sinned. It has been… twenty years since my last confession."

A deep voice hummed thoughtfully from the other side of the booth, "That's a long time. Go ahead, tell me your sins."

Jaskier smiled at the sound of the voice, letting the tension fall from his shoulders. He shuddered as he turned the plug back on, on the lowest setting.

"I… am bisexual. I married a man." He started slowly, letting out a soft moan as he cupped his cock through his pants. _Finally_.

"Is that all?" The deep voice responded.

Panting, Jaskier released himself from his pants before responding, "No. I… pleasured myself during the service."

The other man grunted softly, "How?"

"H-how?" Surely, he wasn't asking…

The response was gruff, "Yes. How did you pleasure yourself during the service?"

Oh. He _was_ asking… "With… a plug. It v-vibrates."

A chuckle this time, making Jaskier shiver, "Are you still wearing it?"

Jaskier turned the setting up to two, "Yes."

"It is on?"

Jaskier breathed out a sigh, stroking his cock slowly, "Y-yes."

There was a long silence before finally, "Are you touching yourself?"

Jaskier squeezed tightly around the base of his cock, willing himself not to orgasm yet, "Yes."

"Hmm… do you think you deserve to keep pleasuring yourself?"

"W-what?" Jaskier's voice rose in pitch at the question as he turned the vibrations up to the fourth setting, still squeezing his cock.

"I don't think you do," the voice responded, matter of factly, "I think you had your pleasure during the service. Tell me, did you cum?"

"No!"

"Hmm… I don't think you should get to orgasm today. Sinners don't deserve to cum, do they?"

Jaskier whimpered as he turned the plug up to five.

"You're not listening, are you?"

Jaskier choked out a sob, "I'm so close." He started stroking himself again, so very desperate.

And he was so close, his peak closing in quickly. He let out a gasp and thrust into his hand.

"Jaskier stop. Turn it OFF." The demanding voice shocked him out of the cloud of pleasure, and he stopped stroking himself and he grabbed for the remote, shutting it off just before he came.

He shook violently, his cock spilling over his jacket. He whimpered; his body had released but he felt no pleasure.

"Oh no… did I ruin your orgasm?" Jaskier sobbed softly and dropped to his knees.

It wasn't long before gentle hands were stroking his face, wiping his tears. He opened his eyes to see the beautiful amber of Geralt's looking back at him, "Hey, you with me?"

Jaskier nodded weakly.

"Do you want to go home?"

"Please?"

The next thing Jaskier knew, he was being gently lowered into a warm bath. He felt Geralt slide in behind him and he snuggled back into his chest.

"Hey," Geralt's voice was gentle, "how are you feeling?"

Jaskier hummed, his head pillowed against Geralt's pec, "Spacey."

"Good spacey?"

"Yeah."

It wasn't much longer before Jaskier felt himself falling asleep.

He wasn't sure how long it had been when he finally awoke, but he was dressed in one of Geralt's shirts and was tucked into their bed, Geralt resting beside him.

Jaskier smiled and sniggled into Geralt's side, enjoying his warmth. "I love you," he whispered softly.

Geralt grunted without opening his eyes, "I love you, too."

"Thank you… for today."

Geralt pulled Jaskier closer into his side, "I was happy to help you. Did you enjoy it?"

Jaskier made a content noise, "Very much. But I don't think we should do it again. The church part. The rest was nice."

"Hmmm."

"Hey… you never did tell me how you were sure that we would be able to sneak into that confessional."

Geralt chuckled, "An old friend owed me a favor."

Jaskier gasped, "Did you cash in a favor with a priest for me?"

"Go back to sleep Jaskier."

Jaskier huffed, "Fine. But when we get up, I'm getting the whole story."

Geralt rolled on his side and wrapped both arms around Jaskier, "Whatever you want, dear husband."

Jaskier let his eyes close as he reveled in the safe cocoon of Geralt's arms, "Just you, dear heart. You are all I want."


End file.
